1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to transistor design and, more particularly, to the design of buried-channel field-effect transistors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Metal gates and high-k dielectrics have been widely adopted in modern complementary-symmetry metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) technologies, due to their efficacy in creating very small transistors. In particular, dielectrics having a high dielectric constant k can achieve the same dielectric effect as traditional dielectrics, but at a much larger thickness. However, the use of high-k dielectrics also incurs a higher noise penalty than is present when using conventional silicon oxide gate dielectrics due to a higher density of interface traps. This high noise is problematic for applications which need low noise, such as when dealing with radio frequency signals.